


Drinking Buddies

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Fairest of the Rare Five Sentence Roulette [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Bob Ogden has a new drink for his friend to try.





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week 10 crack!fic roulette. The character I was given was Newt Scamander.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the HP or the FBaWtFT worlds.

                                    

Newt shook his head, but stopped when the world started spinning, and tried to stare at the wizard sat across the table from him, an unfocused and blissful expression upon the Magizoologist's face before he finally slurred, "Tank you, Bob; tha wash de...deli...um...it wash good," Newt frowned, "I'm pissed, Bob, an Tina gone kill me."

Bob Ogden grinned at his friend before slurring back, "Ish the leash I can do fer fri-end and I m glad you like ih, but tish will kill firs."

"Mabe Pickett will prote...prote...safe me," Newt mused as he gently pats the top pocket of his coat where his beloved Bowtruckle liked to stay.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," a new voice said causing both Bob and Newt to turn, coming face-to-face with Tina Scamander neé Goldstein, "since he's out cold by your hand."

"Damn," Newt muttered as he looked down and saw that Pickett was indeed passed out on the table.


End file.
